gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in GTA San Andreas
Throughout the various missions and cutscenes in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a number of recurring characters appear. Prominent characters are listed here in rough order of appearance. Note that the order in which some of these characters appear in-game depends upon the sequence in which the player completes certain missions. :Scroll down or click on a name to view a Character Major characters Carl Johnson Introduced in: Introduction; airport cutscene Carl Johnson - or CJ is the protagonist and player-controlled character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Carl Johnson is one of the leading members of the Grove Street Families (GSF), along with his brother, Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Sweet suggested that CJ was born in the Johnson House, a two floor home at a Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton, Los Santos, which was also the home of the Johnson brothers' mother, Beverly Johnson. After the death of his younger brother, Brian, Carl escaped the pressures of gang life and moved to Liberty City in 1987, where he had the opportunity of working with Don Salvatore Leone's son, Joey Leone in the car theft business, and is once seen mugging a passer-by on the streets. CJ was voiced by Young Maylay, even though he bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Dre. Rumors circulated the internet for a while that Dave Chappelle was supposed to voice CJ, but these were most likely just wishful thinking on the part of Chappelle's fans. Rap star 50 Cent says that he was asked by Rockstar Games to voice CJ, but turned the role down, stating that he would only voice himself in a video game (which eventually happened in 50 Cent: Bulletproof). Sweet Introduced in: Introduction; airport cutscene (on the phone)/cemetery cutscene (in person) Sean Johnson, also known as Sweet, is CJ's older brother, living in single floor home just next to the Johnson House. Sweet also has an unnamed girlfriend, who only appears one mission. After the death of his brother, Brian, Sweet blames CJ for the murder of their little brother, prompting Carl to leave Los Santos. As "shot caller" of the Grove Street Families, Sweet remained in control of the gang while Carl was away, albeit in a sorry state. Throughout the storyline, Sweet remains caring and dedicated to his family, gang, and neighborhood. After his return to Los Santos, CJ aids Sweet and the rest of the gang in restoring the GSF to its former glory. This would end in the middle of the storyline, however, when Sweet was badly wounded and jailed for a period of time, after Sweet and a portion of his gang was ambushed by the Ballas, and were subsequently arrested by the police; with some members also killed. After recovering in a prison hospital, he is placed in prison between two psychopaths. In the left cell a child killer, who wants to rip his throat out. In the cell to the right of him, a white supremacist, who wants to eat his heart. Sweet was released from jail later in the game, after Mike Toreno had agreed to Carl that he would arrange for Sweet's release in return of a favor. Sweet would then return to Los Santos, and rebuild the GSF's dominance in the neighborhood again, for good. Sweet's carnumber is GROVE4l. It is suspected, that due to the familiarity with the film Boyz N the Hood, Sweet is a copy of character Doughboy. Sweet was voiced by Faizon Love. Kendl Johnson Introduced in: Introduction; cemetery cutscene Kendl Johnson is CJ and Sweet's sister. She is also Cesar Vialpando's girlfriend, and a member of both Cesar's Varrios Los Aztecas, and the Grove Street Families. After learning about Big Smoke and Ryder's betrayal, CJ requests that Cesar bring Kendl to safety, by fleeing from Los Santos. Later in the storyline, Cesar pondered proposing to Kendl, but the question of whether Kendl accepted or not remains unanswered. Kendl is seen as a potential member of the family who could pursue a more legal career, with her entrepreneurial willpower, creativity and sense of leadership, although she appears bossy on occasions. She was voiced by Yo-Yo. Cesar Vialpando Introduced in: "Cesar Vialpando" Cesar Vialpando is Kendl's boyfriend and leader of the Hispanic street gang, Varrios Los Aztecas, who becomes CJ's best friend. Introduced to CJ in a lowrider contest, he helps CJ and the Grove Street Families get back to the top and remains loyal for the duration of the game. He is also an excellent lowrider driver. Like CJ, Cesar was forced to leave Los Santos with Kendl after the initial Ballas ambush on the Grove Street Families, and his gang's influence in the city dimished sharply. While "in exile", he gets CJ into a lot of grief by introducing him to his cousin, Catalina. After arriving in San Fierro, he puts his driving skills to good use by aiding CJ in obtaining several sport cars for their newly established car business. During one of the last missions of the game - "Los Desperados", Cesar tells CJ he wants to propose to Kendl. He wants CJ to talk to Sweet about this because Sweet expresses his disapproval of Cesar in the early stages of the game. However, the mission's cutscene depicted Sweet letting Carl help Cesar, asking CJ to go and help Cesar get his gang back together, saying; "All your brother wants you to do is pay back your debts, CJ." However, this could be just speculation since Carl owed Cesar and Sweet has enough honor to let Carl pay him back despite past differences. Cesar was voiced by Clifton Collins Jr. who first broke into mainstream cinema in 1997 with a performance as gang thug Cesar in the film One Eight Seven. Big Smoke Introduced in: Introduction; Johnson House cutscene Killed in: "End of the Line" Melvin Harris, also known as "Big Smoke", is a senior and overweight member of the Grove Street Families. Early in the storyline, there were several telltale signs of Big Smoke's disloyalty to the gang: he moved out of Grove Street to live in a new home in Idlewood - Balla territory and there is suspicion that he paid for the house with drug money, despite his insistence that it was money from his aunt. In addition, Big Smoke has, on occasion, showed little interest in defending or aiding the gang, as seen in the mission "Drive Thru" when the rest of the gang was shooting at a Ballas car that had attacked them, Smoke was at back seat of Sweet's car eating fast food. Big Smoke would also be seen dragging himself into conflict with other non-native gangs, including the Russian Mafia and the San Fierro Rifa. Furthermore, Officer Tenpenny and his clique show up at Big Smoke's house during the beginning of several missions, suggesting familiarity, although Big Smoke claims each time that they are attempting to extract information from him. Big Smoke claims to had a cousin, killed by Russians after "wall came down". His true nature was revealed when he turned his back from the gang, having been seen along with Ryder collaborating with the Ballas and C.R.A.S.H., and appeared to be linked, along with Ryder, to the killing of Carl's mother. With the prospect of power, money, and fame in the drug business too great for Big Smoke to resist, he goes on to establish a drug delivery venture with the Loco Syndicate in San Fierro with the help of the Ballas, transporting the merchandise and money between Los Santos and San Fierro, as well as running several drug manufacturing factories in both San Fierro and Los Santos (the former destroyed by Carl during his stay in San Fierro). In the final mission of the game, "End of the Line", Carl enters Big Smoke's remaining drug factory (and home) in Los Santos, amid a citywide riot, to confront Big Smoke, and ends up killing him. In The Introduction, Smoke unsuccessfully tries to convince Sweet to have the GSF sell drugs, saying that the Ballas have gotten rich and powerful due to drug sales, while the GSF have lost power. Smoke, however, easily convinces Ryder to his side during a private meeting between the two. It is also evident that Tenpenny had a large hand in Smoke turning traitor, apparently tempting Smoke with chances of money and power, and possibly even threatening him. Clifton Powell provided the voice for Big Smoke. Ryder Introduced in: Introduction; cemetery cutscene Killed in: "Pier 69" Lance Wilson, or "Ryder", is a senior member of the Grove Street Families in the early part of the game, who lives in a home neighboring the Johnson House. In an effort to supply the GSF with new firearms and weapons, Ryder calls in CJ to help steal some weaponry from several locations, including the home of a heavily armed war veteran (Colonel Fuhrberger) and a National Guard weapons depot. After betraying CJ and the fall of the GSF in Los Santos, Ryder would aid Big Smoke in establishing a drug delivery business with the Loco Syndicate. In the mission "Pier 69", Ryder, T-Bone Mendez and Ballas meet for a deal. CJ and Cesar attack and kill T-Bone. Ryder dives off the side of the dock and swims to a boat. CJ follows Ryder, and after a boat chase, kills his old homie. It is also noted that coincidentally, CJ told Ryder many missions before his demise, "One day, you'll wish you hadn't pissed me off." It was later revealed by Cesar that Ryder tried to seduce Kendl. In The Introduction, Smoke (behind Sweet's back) easily convinces Ryder about the idea of selling drugs. Ryder bears a striking resemblance to the late rapper Eazy-E, wearing a black baseball cap and sporting a Jheri Curls hair style, while constantly seen with a pair of black outed sunglasses worn on occasions by Eazy-E. He also has a habit of calling CJ a "buster." Ryder was voiced by MC Eiht. "Hood Took Me Under", a song produced by Compton's Most Wanted, including member MC Eiht, is featured on Radio Los Santos and San Andreas's game soundtrack. OG Loc Introduced in: "OG Loc" Jeffrey Cross, or "OG Loc", is a crazy pshyco that thinks that everyone likes his stuff and thinks he is member of the Grove Street Families, and Carl's friend and neighbor. He wants to pursue a rapping career, ala-stereotypical 1990s West Coast rapper, imitating an early life of crime and landing himself in jail (apparently over a minor offense) and assuming a nickname: OG Loc. Unfortunately, Loc has shown that his rapping is terrible and unbearable to listen to. After his release from jail, Loc was still on parole and given a job as a cleaner at a local Burger Shot fast-food restaurant, losing his job not long after. Early dialog with Loc had also suggested that Loc may had originally intended to enter college. This is confirmed in The Introduction, when Sweet tells Loc to enter college and make something of himself, but Loc refuses, saying that rapping is his true calling. While in prison, Loc was suggested to have indulged in homosexual activities with Freddy, a male inmate, as mentioned in dialog when CJ and Loc pursued and killed him shortly after Loc's release from jail. While working at the restaurant, OG Loc requests CJ to aid him in jumpstarting his music career, by stealing some music equipment from a beach party and a rhyme book from notable local hip-hop artist, Madd Dogg. CJ has also been asked by Loc to derail Madd Dogg's career further by killing Madd Dogg's manager, Alan Crawford. This has given Loc the opportunity to rise to stardom, while sending Madd Dogg into decline and depression. After Madd Dogg was saved by CJ and offered CJ a position as his manager in Las Venturas, Madd Dogg and CJ pursue OG Loc upon discovering Loc was still in possession of his rhyme book. After a lengthy chase, Loc was cornered by the two men and sued by Madd Dogg's record label, Blastin' Fools Records. As 50 Cent was originally intended to provide the voice for Carl Johnson, OG Loc is thought to be modeled after rival rapper Ja Rule (aka Jeffery Atkins) as a sign of mockery. It should also be added that both Ja Rule and OG Loc bear similar first names. OG Loc was voiced by Jonathan "Jas" Anderson. Madd Dogg Introduced in: "Madd Dogg", although he may be heard on WCTR and Radio Los Santos beforehand. Madd Dogg is one of Los Santos' most well-known rappers. Shortly after CJ's arrival in Los Santos, Madd Dogg was at the height of his career, having just release his own line of clothing, as well as numerous other merchandises. Madd Dogg's career would suffer a decline with the theft of his rhyme book and the death of his manager, both acts committed by CJ in an effort to jumpstart OG Loc's music career. Madd Dogg experienced a period of depression, having given away his mansion in Mulholland to a drug dealer, and gambling all his money away in a Las Venturas casino (while missing a concert in Las Venturas). In a bid to commit suicide, Madd Dogg appears on the ledge of a casino, drunk, and attempts to jump to his death, only to be saved by CJ at the last minute. In return for saving his life, Madd Dogg requests that CJ be his manager, while CJ aided Madd Dogg in seizing his mansion back and restoring his music career. OG Loc was sued by Madd Dogg as a result. Fictional albums released by Madd Dogg include Hustlin' Like Gangstaz (1990), Still Madd (1990), Forty Dogg (1993), and "the less-than-stellar" N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave a Dog Behind) (1994) http://www.westcoastraplegends.com/. Madd Dogg's name is an obvious spoof to the real-life rapper Snoop Dogg. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a billboard just outside Toni Cipriani's apartment in Portland, Liberty City, advertises Madd Dogg's new album in 1998. Ice T provided the voice for Madd Dogg. Frank Tenpenny Introduced in: Introduction; police arrest cutscene Died in: "End of The Line" Officer Frank Tenpenny is a corrupt policeman of the Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) and the head of C.R.A.S.H., serving as the main antagonist of the game. He lost part of his sanity through all the stress of dealing with all the gang crimes as a community police officer in Los Santos. From that point, he takes the law into his own hands thinking that this is the most effective way to stop all the crime that's happening. Primarily working with the Ballas, Tenpenny has been charged in court for racketeering, corruption, possession and use of narcotics and sexual assault. After Carl's return to Los Santos from Liberty City at the beginning of the game, Tenpenny, Pulaski, and (to a rather smaller extent) Hernandez, framed Carl for shooting Officer Pendelbury, who had threatened to expose their illicit activities, and forces Carl to perform a number of jobs for C.R.A.S.H. He wronged so many people, that in fact his arrest and subsequent acquittal (courtesy of Carl removing the evidence held against him) sparked a riot in Los Santos which only ended near the end of the storyline with Tenpenny's death, a reference of the 1992 Los Angeles riots, which was sparked by a similar incident. Tenpenny was seeking to escape from Los Santos and the riot by plane (he was supposedly fleeing San Andreas) with drug money. There, he would, like he did to Pulaski, corrupt other officers with his vision of how the law should be handled. He is killed in the mission "End of the Line" in a car crash when he accidentally drives a stolen fire engine off the side of an overpass just outside of the Johnson family's home on Grove Street at the end of the game. His corpse was then reported to be mutilated and stripped by the homeless, before officials found it after the riots have ended. Tenpenny was voiced by Samuel L. Jackson. Eddie Pulaski Introduced in: Introduction; police arrest cutscene Killed in: "High Noon" Officer Eddie Pulaski is Frank Tenpenny's partner in crime. Little by little, Tenpenny showed him the "truth" of how the law should be handled in C.R.A.S.H. when dealing with gang crime. Over the years he had been working with Tenpenny, he developed a high level of deluded trust in their partnership (if anything, Tenpenny was simply using Pulaski to cover his back when needed) and an irreverent outlook on those he saw as below the law. He also served as Tenpenny's crooked henchman most of the time, doing numerous illegal activies and covering up the truth. In the desert region of Bone County, they kill Officer Hernandez for revealing information to the authorities. Officer Pulaski is killed by CJ in the mission "High Noon" during a car chase after he gets CJ riled with numerous comments about his mother and sister. In this mission, Pulaski insisted that Tenpenny wanted to keep CJ alive and would always find an excuse every time Pulaski demanded that CJ be killed. Although he ended up getting chased, shot, and killed by CJ, he was a major antagonist to the main plot of the story. Pulaski's name might be inspired the the birthplace of the : Pulaski, Tennessee. The late Chris Penn provided the voice for Pulaski. Catalina Introduced in: "First Date" Catalina is Cesar's cousin who lived in a secluded shack in the rural Fern Ridge area, exhibiting a strong sense of hatred against men, with the occasional exception of boyfriends. After being displaced by C.R.A.S.H. to the Badlands, CJ is recommended by Cesar to find Catalina for work. After meeting each other, CJ and Catalina go on a crime spree in the countryside, robbing several business premises, including the theft of a tanker trailer loaded with fuel from a gas station. At the beginning of the third heist, Catalina puts CJ through an extreme form of BDSM (though not explicitly shown); in the process, an unlikely love relationship developed between the two (though CJ was also interested in earning some quick cash to get back on his feet), but was met with much turbulence. She eventually breaks up with CJ and finds herself a new boyfriend, Claude, the silent protagonist from Grand Theft Auto III (GTA III), before leaving the state of San Andreas for Liberty City, where the events of GTA III will take place about nine years later. Much of her psyche is brought to light during her conversations with CJ: she's homicidal and possibly suffers from a persecution complex that might date back to cruelty from her stepfather. "...They had to die faster than a stupid older brother stuffing his face with candy while his father gives his stepdaughter nothing but a stale slice of bread." After Catalina and Claude's departure, Catalina attempts but fails to win CJ back with her phone calls to him, only to receive his last response while trying to make him jealous through having sex with Claude: "Catalina! You sick! Get help!" She then responds by saying, "And you, Carl, you are jealous!" Catalina was voiced for a second time by Cynthia Farrell, although she had a more stereotypical Latina accent in this game. The Truth Introduced in: "Body Harvest" The Truth is an aging hippie who lives in San Fierro and had previously owned a cannabis farm on the outskirts of the city. The Truth and CJ became friends while CJ was in exile in the San Fierro hills, with CJ helping Truth in the theft of a combine harvester and the destruction of his own farm's crops after the police learned of the farm. After CJ purchases an abandoned airfield on the outskirts of Las Venturas, Truth once again seeks CJ, this time to steal government property, including a jetpack from the Area 69 military complex and a containment unit containing unknown "green goo" transported by a heavily guarded train. Truth would play a more minor role thereafter, and last appears around Officer Tenpenny's death, when he showed admiration to CJ, commenting that CJ has "beat the system" and is an "icon." As a conspiracy theorist, The Truth is apparently well aware of conspiracies surrounding the government and related organizations (including law enforcement agencies and the police), which causes him to question CJ after doing missions for Toreno. Truth also owns a hippie van dubbed "The Mothership" and is acquainted with mechanics Dwaine and Jethro. He is known to smoke marijuana and do psychedelic drugs, such as LSD, magic mushrooms, and peyote. The Truth was voiced by Peter Fonda. Mike Toreno Introduced in: "Photo Opportunity" Faked death in: "Toreno's Last Flight" Mike Toreno is an undercover agent from an unknown government agency who disguises himself as a drug dealer for the Loco Syndicate. Presumed dead after CJ destroys a helicopter that was thought to be carrying him, Toreno calls on CJ to perform a series of government-related missions, with Sweet's life and future in the balance. Mike Toreno was seen residing in a ranch at Tierra Robada. Though he knows of Tenpenny and Pulaski's crimes, Toreno tells CJ, "It's all white knights and heroes. We have to make decisions, kid. You know, I try to set bad people on other bad people. And sometimes, I let good guys die." He gives CJ difficult missions such as disrupting secret foreign government actions, learning how to fly and stealing a military jet from a Navy assault ship. While he initially treats Carl dismissively and contemptuously, delighting in bringing up Sweet's dire situation, Toreno's attitude changes as CJ proves his ability to get seemingly impossible jobs done. He begins to show respect to CJ, cheering him on and displaying a certain degree of camraderie. After CJ completes a particularly daunting task, which Toreno had indicated would be the last he assigns, he once again shows up unannounced in Madd Dogg's mansion, teling Carl that he has one more mission that needs to get done. Upon hearing this, CJ snaps at Toreno, who then tells him that the "mission" is simply to pick up Sweet at the police station following his early release from prison. Toreno makes no futher appearances in the game. Toreno was highly popular amongst fans, leading many to believe that he may play another focal role in future GTA games. The character concept seems to be an homage both in appearance and style to William B. Davis' portrayal of "The Cigarette Smoking Man" in the popular 1990s television show The X-Files, which begins to takes place roughly a year after San Andreas storyline. James Woods provided the voice for Toreno. Wu Zi Mu Introduced in: "Wu Zi Mu" Wu Zi Mu (known to his friends as "Woozie") is the blind leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triads, based in San Fierro's Chinatown and in Las Venturas, where he owns the newly opened Four Dragons Casino. In Las Venturas, Woozie and Carl plot a robbery at Caligula's Casino, as well as participating in the robbery itself. Woozie is nicknamed the "Lucky Mole" because he is blessed with good fortune, most notably from his capability to compete in a car race and beating Carl in a round of video games, all despite his blindness. There are, however, humorous occasions when he runs into walls, as well as indications that his cohorts manipulate the outcome of games played with Woozie so that he would always win. For example, Woozie always beats his underlings at blackjack, despite the fact he can't read the cards. In the one game he plays against Carl, Woozie keeps asking for cards until he finally stands with 47 (later calling Carl "bad luck"). Another time, while practicing putting, his henchmen move the target cup into the path of Woozie's ball and out of the path of CJ's. Woozie is also incapable of swimming, since his other working senses are ineffective underwater. Though Woozie can be just as brutal and foul-mouthed as a Grove Street gang member when angered, he is by all accounts a peaceful and, within the realm of criminals, honorable man. He is one whom power has not tainted, and as such, Woozie remains a faithful and trustworthy friend, accomplice, and informant to Carl to the end of the game. Woozie was voiced by James Yaegashi. Kent Paul Introduced in: "Don Peyote" Record producer extraordinaire, Kent Paul (Paul, from Kent, UK) has brought a new English band, the Gurning Chimps, to San Andreas to have them noticed, but then he finds himself stranded in the desert with only one member remaining (Maccer). Rescued by CJ then after, he quickly heads to Las Venturas to meet his old acquaintance Ken Rosenberg (who he knows from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), or "Rosie". Later, he starts producing for Madd Dogg after Madd Dogg's career was back on track. Kent Paul is also affiliated with The Truth, who he and Maccer were taking peyote with in the desert. Kent Paul was again voiced by Danny Dyer. Maccer Introduced in: "Don Peyote" Maccer is a Manchester native, lead singer of the Gurning Chimps band and Kent Paul's partner. He has uncontrollable sexual tendencies, which are shown in the opening cutscenes of missions "Vertical Bird" and "Cut Throat Business" and during a conversation between Sweet and CJ in "Riot". Maccer was voiced by Shaun Ryder of the Happy Mondays. Ken Rosenberg Introduced in: "Don Peyote" Ken Rosenberg is the middle man for three Mafia families (the Leones, the Forellis and the Sindaccos) in Las Venturas, managing Caligula's Casino. Highly paranoid and insecure, Ken feared for his death at the hands of one of the Mafia families, for which the other families would blame each other. Ken's companions are Maccer, Kent Paul and a parrot named Tony; he also provides CJ with a few jobs in Las Venturas. After faking his death and escaping from the clutches of the Mafia in Las Venturas (courtesy of CJ), he settles with working as an accountant for Madd Dogg, along with Maccer and Kent Paul. In GTA Vice City, he was Tommy Vercetti's lawyer. This was referenced in one mission, when Rosenberg says to CJ: "It's just like the old days, Tommy." In The Introduction bonus DVD that comes with the game's soundtrack, it's revealed that Tommy inexplicably began to avoid Ken as he has stopped taking his calls. The Introduction also displays Rosenberg sniffing continuously and scratching his nose; this suggests he still has his cocaine habit, which started in Vice City. In San Andreas, he makes comments that he was in rehab. Despite successfully kicking the habit, he resumed drug abuse later in the storyline. Ken Rosenberg was once again voiced by William Fichtner. Salvatore Leone Introduced in: "Freefall" Don Salvatore Leone is a recurring head of the Leone Family. He eliminated the influence of the other Mafia families, the Sindaccos and the Forellis in Las Venturas, with the help of CJ, in order for Salvatore to assume a larger share of Caligula Palace in Las Venturas. However, he is betrayed when CJ and his cohorts stage an elaborate heist and rob Caligula's Casino for millions of dollars. This event is believed to have led to his much noted paranoia in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (GTA:LCS) and Grand Theft Auto III (GTA III), and his eventual death in the latter. In addition, it was during San Andreas that Salvatore was introduced to Maria, who worked as a waitress in Caligula Palace at the time. Salvatore was voiced a second time by Frank Vincent. Zero Introduced in: "Wear Flowers in Your Hair" Zero is a 28 year old electronics expert and hobbyist who owns a hobby shop in San Fierro. His archenemy is Berkley, the owner of Top Fun, who swore revenge on Zero after losing to him in a science fair. Using Zero's equipment, Carl aids Zero in disrupting Berkley's business operations and ultimately beating Berkley in a miniature "war game", forcing Berkley to leave San Fierro for good. Later on, Zero can be seen providing electronic equipment for a number of jobs, as well as providing assistance in the Caligula Casino heist. By the end of the heist, he is seemingly knocked out after one punch from Carl, after Carl realizes that he told Berkley about the heist, complicating the job and putting the operation at risk. Zero was voiced by, and had his appearance based on David Cross. Minor characters Jizzy B. Introduced in: "Photo Opportunity" Killed in: "Ice Cold Killa" Jizzy B. is the biggest pimp in San Fierro who owns a club dubbed the "Pleasure Dome" in Battery Point, San Fierro. It is an adult entertainment place, where Jizzy makes sure he has all the fun he wants. He is one of the members of the Loco Syndicate, which is manufacturing and supplying drugs to Los Santos. Though having a big part in the syndicate's trades, he only receives a small amount of the profits. Jizzy is killed by CJ during a car chase in the mission "Ice Cold Killa," when he tries to escape his club with his bodyguard using his "pimpmobile" after CJ betrays him. It is interesting to note that Jizzy's name is similar to "Jizz," a slang term for semen. Jizzy was voiced by Charlie Murphy. T-Bone Mendez Introduced in: "Photo Opportunity" Killed in: "Pier 69" T-Bone Mendez is the final member of the Loco Syndicate along with Mike Toreno, Jizzy, and Ryder. He is also the leader of the San Fierro Rifa. T-Bone acts as the Loco Syndicate's muscle and is very distrustful of people (he beats a man to death in The Introduction simply because he suspects that the man is a snitch). T-Bone is killed in the mission "Pier 69" when both CJ and Cesar Vialpando shoot his dying body right into the bay. Mendez's voice is played by rapper Kid Frost. "La Raza", a rap song produced by Kid Frost, is featured in the playlist of Radio Los Santos and the game's soundtrack. Jimmy Hernandez Introduced in: Introduction; police arrest cutscene Killed in: "High Noon" Officer Jimmy Hernandez is the latest member of C.R.A.S.H. He is the rookie officer, and is given little, if any, respect from Tenpenny and Pulaski. Unlike his other two counterparts, he didn't share their corrupt view of how the law should be handled. They both try to convince Hernandez through the genre of their daily work such as shooting a dying man both Tenpenny and Pulaski beat down to keep from talking. In The Introduction prequel film, he is berated by Tenpenny for voicing his belief that he had to make a difficult decision in a domestic dispute case; Tenpenny clearly has experienced far harsher things than this and orders Hernandez to leave the squad car they were travelling in. After he finally realizes that things have been taken too far with Tenpenny's multiple acts of conspiracy, he decides to report all of C.R.A.S.H.'s crimes of corruption up to the point where he was working with them. He is then killed in the mission "High Noon" for selling out Tenpenny and Pulaski and almost ends up buried in Bone County by Pulaski and (to a larger extent) a reluctant CJ. He was voiced by Armando Riesco. Johnny Sindacco Introduced in: "Fender Ketchup" Died in: "The Meat Business" Johnny Sindacco is the head of the Sindacco family of the Mafia. His organization has turf in Liberty City and Las Venturas. When CJ first arrives in Las Venturas to Woozie's newly opened casino, Johnny has been caught smashing up some of the slot machines. As Woozie's men are about to throw Johnny back out of the casino, CJ intervenes and has Johnny tied to the hood of a car stomach down, facing the front windscreen. CJ then drives the car around the city dangerously in order to scare Johnny into telling him which Mafia family he's with. Having been traumatized by the experience, Johnny spends time recovering in the hospital. At one point, some Forelli thugs highjack Johnny's ambulance in order to kill him. As CJ is helping Ken Rosenberg to prevent a war between the Leones, the Forellis, and the Sindaccos, CJ highjacks the ambulance back from the Forelli thugs and drives Johnny back to safety. However, when CJ later accompanies Ken to a meeting with Johnny, Johnny recognizes CJ, and having not fully recovered from his trauma, dies from a shock-induced heart attack. Johnny Sindacco was voiced by Casey Siemaszko. Giorgio Forelli Introduced in/Killed in: "Saint Mark's Bistro" Giorgio Forelli is the Underboss of the Forelli Family. When the Forelli Hittmen were called to hit Salvatore Leone failed, Salvatore ordered Carl Johnson to gun down Giorgio at the Marco's Bistro in Saint Marks, Liberty City, this ended the Forellis in Las Venturas. Maria Introduced in: "Freefall" Maria Latore (also referred to as Maria La Torra by several sources, including the voice-over credits in the San Andreas game manual) is a waitress in the Caligula's Palace casino. Appearing briefly during Don Salvatore Leone's presence in Las Venturas, she would be seen beginning to establish a closer relationship with the Don, which explains the origins of her ties with him in GTA III and GTA:LCS. Maria was voiced for a second time by Debi Mazar. Old Reece Introduced in: "Ryder" Old Reece is a local barber, seen at Old Reece's Hair Facial Studio in Los Santos. He has known the Johnson family for a long time. This is evident by his casual attitude toward Carl among some of the things he says. He is also evidently not in the loop of gossip in Los Santos, as even after Big Smoke's death in the game, he asks CJ to "tell Big Smoke he needs a cut" (even though Big Smoke is bald). Old Reece's voice actor is unknown and there is speculation that his character model was based off Morgan Freeman. B-Dup Introduced in: "Cleaning the Hood" Mark Wayne, or "B-Dup", has apparently drifted away from gang banging with the Grove Street Families and now sells drugs, mainly for the money. CJ and Ryder attempt to recruit B-Dup for a mission near the beginning of the game, but they are angrily turned down. B-Dup has also "enslaved" crack addict (and former GSF member) Barry "Big Bear" Thorne, forcing him to do chores around the apartment in exchange for drugs. Near the end of the game, B-Dup is punched out by Big Bear. B-Dup was voiced by The Game. Big Bear Introduced in: "Cleaning the Hood" Barry Thorne, or "Big Bear", was once a member of the Grove Street Families but is forced to be B-Dup's "slave," suffering from drug addiction and mental anguish. Big Bear appears in only two mission cutscenes; the second features Big Bear tired of being controlled by drugs and B-Dup, punching B-Dup and begging to rejoin the GSF. CJ and Sweet accepts his request, and it is assumed that Big Bear would go through drug rehabilitation. Big Bear was voiced by Kurt Alexander, aka Big Boy. Ran Fa Li Introduced in: "Ran Fa Li" Ran Fa Li, otherwise known as Farlie, is the leader of the Red Gecko Tong Triads in San Fierro. It's Woozie's job to do well in front of Farlie, because Farlie outranks him. He is speechless throughout the game, preferring to simply grunt. CJ does a few jobs for Wu Zi Mu on behalf of Ran Fa Li, one of which includes driving a vehicle out into the San Fierro countryside as a decoy, to lure the Da Nang Boys away from Wu Zi Mu's betting shop, where Ran Fa Li is hiding from them. Ran Fa Li was voiced by Hunter Platin. Su Xi Mu ("Suzie") Introduced in: "Jizzy" Su Xi Mu (nicknamed "Suzie") is one of Woozie's high ranking Mountain Cloud Boys Triad members and assistant to Woozie. Additionally, he assists CJ in the preperation and execution of the Caligula's Casino heist. Su Xi Mu was voiced by Richard Chang. Guppy Introduced in: "Ran Fa Li" Guppy is Woozie's assistant and member of the Mountain Cloud Boys Triad, appearing in several San Fierro missions alongside Ran Fa Li. He was seen along with Carl Johnson, Woozie and Zero robbing the Caligulas Casino's. Dwaine and Jethro Introduced in: "Wear Flowers in Your Hair" Dwaine and Jethro are close associates featured briefly in GTA: Vice City as a owners of a boat dock bought off by Tommy Vercetti. At the time of their introduction in San Andreas, Jethro is the owner and operator of the Xoomer Gas Station in San Fierro, while Dwaine run a hot dog van business nearby. Both men accepted the job to become mechanics and help out at CJ's garage. They are known to smoke marijuana. Jethro's name could be said to have come from the band Jethro Tull as he bares a striking resemblance to the lead singer Ian Anderson. Dwaine was voiced for the second time by Navid Khonsa; Jethro was also voiced for the second time by John Zurhellen. Denise Robinson Introduced in: "Burning Desire" Denise Robinson is one of only two story-line girlfriends in San Andreas. She is the first girlfriend CJ gets in the game after he rescues her from a burning house fire in the mission "Burning Desire". When CJ goes out with Denise, she likes to stay local and she likes to do drive-bys on the way. She is also a member of the Grove Street Families despite not wearing green and because she's CJ's girlfriend. However, in the mission "A Home In The Hills" a character striking a very close resembalance to Denise is seen with the Los Santos Vagos. She even does a shout out on Radio Los Santos that she is "desperate" for CJ's attention. Denise was voiced by Heather Alicia Simms. Claude as seen in GTA San Andreas]] Introduced in: "Farewell, My Love...", but can be seen in the background of "Wu Zi Mu". '''Claude', the silent protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, appears briefly in two missions, first in the background as CJ and Cesar meet Wu Zi Mu for a street race, and secondly as Catalina's next boyfriend after CJ, whom Catalina is not hesitant to boast about after she breaks up with CJ. After losing in a car race with CJ, Claude and Catalina leave San Andreas for Liberty City, where Claude's exploits in GTA III take place some nine years later. Later, CJ receives several phone calls from Catalina, two of which references a person named "Claude." This suggests the main character of GTA III is in fact called "Claude," assuming Catalina is referring to him. Claude maintains his silence in GTA:SA, to which Carl Johnson references, referring him as a "mute" and a "snake without a tongue." :See also: GTA III rendition, as the protagonist of GTA III. Millie Perkins Introduced in: "Key to Her Heart" Millie Perkins is a croupier at the mob-run Caligula's Palace casino. She becomes CJ's second (story-line) girlfriend when CJ seduces her in order to get her keycard to facilitate his robbery of Caligula's Palace. However, assuming the player kills Millie before acquiring the card, Woozie would later instruct CJ by phone to take her card from her house. Millie is fond of BDSM. Millie was voiced by Orfeh. Emmet Introduced in: "Nines and AKs" Emmet is a gun dealer in Los Santos. He provides weapons for the GSF, and knows the Johnson family. Sweet and Big Smoke stopped going to Emmet once the families split up, but CJ convinced them to start buying from him again shortly after he returned to San Andreas. Emmet seems to have bad eyesight, as he was unable to recognize CJ. Only pistols can be obtained from Emmet, but later on Ryder gets an AK-47 from him which the player uses for a short time. Beverly Johnson Beverly Johnson was the deceased mother of Carl, Sean (Sweet), Kendl and Brian Johnson and is killed at the end of The Introduction, which is set just before the events of ''San Andreas. Brian Johnson Brian Johnson was the deceased younger brother of Carl, Sean and Kendl who is killed in an accident. Carl was present at the time of his death and is blamed by Sean until Carl proves himself to loyal to the Grove Street Families. Tony Tony is a talking parrott who resides in Caligula's Casino and is somewhat of a companion to Ken Rosenberg. Tony has learned various mob phrases, as the casino is run by three mafia families. Jimmy Silverman Introduced in: "Cut Throat Business" CJ and Madd Dogg meet Jimmy Silverman after chasing OG Loc through Los Santos in an attempt to recover Madd Dogg's rhymes. OG Loc flees into an apartment, followed by CJ and Madd Dogg, where they meet Silverman, who offers to sue OG Loc for them. Jimmy Silverman was voiced by Gary Yudman. Kane Introduced/Killed in: Los Sepulcros Kane is the leader of Front Yard (part of the Ballas). He only appears in Little Weasel's funeral, after being killed by Big Smoke. Carl, Sweet and two other Grove Street Family members sneak into the cemetery and took out Kane. Derek Derek is an employee at a gas station in Dillimore who, during the mission Tanker Commnader, reluctantly chases after Carl and Catalina as they steal a tanker of gas. Big Poppa Big Poppa is a drug dealer and leader of the Los Santos Vagos who eventually takes control of Madd Dogg's mansion. Big Poppa is later killed by Carl. Heffy Heffy is Madd Dogg's manager who is always taking credit from his work. OG Loc is pissed about him because he sites the Heffy is Dissing his rhymes and orders Carl Johnson to take him while he is leaving the Awards Ceremony in Vinewood. It was revealed that Heffy is a Balla OG and that he cant swim, CJ ghostrides the car with him in it along with his girl off the Pier in Verona Beach drowning him. CJ then later becomes Madd Dogg's manager. Freddy Freddy is a member of the Los Santos Vagos who is released from prison during the events of San Andreas. It is suggested that Freddy rapes Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross whilst in prison and is killed by Carl and Loc. Gal, Hazer and Sunny Gal, Hazer and Sunny are veteran members of the Varrios Los Aztecas gang who help Carl and Cesar take back El Corona from the Los Santos Vagos. Ralph Pendelbury Ralph Pendelbury is a member of the Los Santos Police Department who had been a member of C.R.A.S.H. However, Pendelbury begins to become disillusioned with Frank Tenpenny and threatens to turn states evidence. He is killed by Jimmy Hernandez, under pressure from Tenpenny and Pulaski. Mike Mike is Salvatore Leone's bodyguard whilst he is living in Las Venturas and working at Caligula's Casino. Mickey Mickey is a member of the Sindacco family who ran Caligula's Casino before he was killed on the orders of Johnny Sindacco, in order to get the Leone Family to invest in the casino. Little Weasel Little Weasel is a member of the Ballas gang who is killed by Carl and Big Smoke. Berkley Berkley is Zero's rival who owns his own RC store. Berkley and Zero have been enemies for a long time and frequently end up at war. Carl helps Zero defeat Berkley in the war, although Berkley later tells the police of the heist on Caligula's Casino that Carl, Wu Zi Mu and Zero pull off. Jose Jose is a member of the Varrios Los Aztecas who threatned Carl Johnson due to him being of Grove Street in the mission "Cesar Vialpando". Little Lion Little Lion is a member of the Triads who was sent by Woozie along with CJ to do a couple fly-bys on the Da Nang Boys freight ship coming in but ended up killed when the Helicopter was shot down by a Da Nang Boy with a rocket launcher, CJ was the only one who survived. Mr. Whittaker Mr. Whittaker runs the Flint County RS Haul and is an ally of Catalina's. They take in a tanker full of gas. Carl continues to work for Whittaker, delivering goods around San Andreas. Category:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Category:Character Lists